


Tied With A Ribbon

by Oh_Ana



Series: Bunny! Komaeda [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Ana/pseuds/Oh_Ana
Summary: With the late passing of Hinata's former cat hybrid, Nanami, he's left feeling alone. His friend's began to realize that he's mourning the loss of such a companion. So they go out of their way to pick up a lop-eared bunny hybrid.A pretty bow for a pretty bunny.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Bunny! Komaeda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553149
Kudos: 71





	Tied With A Ribbon

* * *

"In loving memory of Nanami, a pet, companion, and loyal family member. You will be missed." 

Those words rung through Hinata's head on a daily. The day he lost his hybrid, she took her final breath happy and purring beside him. It was a devastating moment that even Gundham had seen coming.

He wasnt over her. He missed waking up to a sleepy cat suffocating him on accident because he was apparently a comfortable pillow. He missed turning his head for one second and suddenly her face was in his cereal, eating it. He missed cuddling with his cat on cold days. 

There was nothing that could replace her.

* * *

His friends felt bad.

"It appears our faveorite mortal has not yet gotten over our recently deceased feline ally. He has my pity and best wishes.."

"Gundham! There simply must be something we could do! Your shelter has plenty of hybrids in need of a loving home. What if we find a new hybrid for Hinata?"

"Miss Sonia's right! She's always right.. Ah.. Miss Sonia is so smart!"

"Kazuichi, I appreciate you agreeing with me but I'd like to ask that you stop drooling on my shoulder!"

"Sorry.."

* * *

Perhaps it was Nagito's luck striking him when the pretty blonde haired lady passed by again. She stopped and locked eyes with him. He felt as though she was reading his past, it was peculiar... When she opened the door to his cage and gently pulled him out, he made no objection.

The nice lady was rather strong, holding him gently in her arms. He felt protected.. It was positively comforting. Nagito melted into her the moment she played with his hair. 

She was trustable..

* * *

Sonia made her way back to her two lovers who were standing and waiting for her. Presenting the soft bunny to them, she smiled, so very proud of herself.

"Surely Hajime would love a hybrid as fluffy as Nanami was. He's very relaxed as well, cuddly and cute. I think he'd do nicely, no?"

The two boys nodded, and followed her to the backroom.

* * *

She spent time bathing him, brushing through each knot in his hair, gently trimming his fur, blow drying him, and comforting him. Nagito hadn't felt so loved in a long while.

Once he was dry, she gently began petting him once more, and he practically purred at her touch, settling down.

He didnt stay this way very long as he felt her place a very pretty and rather large blue bow around his neck. It was a tearaway collar just in case, but he felt content with it. She gently pulled a blue one piece over his head, pulling his arms through the arm holes, and buttoning it underneath him. His cottony tail was gently tugged through the tail hole and his ears were carefully pulled out of the clothing article. 

Nagito looked at the cloth covering his body. It felt peculiar, but the nice lady put him into it so he smiled and his little tail wiggled with joy, nose twitching as well.

"I'm sure Hinata will love you. You're just the cutest thing."

* * *

She ended up carrying him back to the two men who were cuddled up to each other on the sofa of the waiting room. They had left after making sure she was safe.

"Gundham! Kazuichi! Look! Isnt he perfect? Ah, so cute! I wish I could keep him. But he's for our friend! So we must be on our way."

She marched out of the building, her lovers following suit rather quickly. 

* * *

He was wrapped into a warm blanket and stayed in her lap the entire drive to a place he didn't know. Nagito didnt fuss or complain. It was scary, but the nice lady patted his back, kissed his forehead, whispered kind words to him, and held him close. It was soothing and he fell asleep to it.

* * *

Hajime glanced out his window as he heard the crackle of tires on rocks in his driveway and nearly spat his tea out. 

Nobody told him they were coming over.

So with a frown he began picking things up, tossing laundry into the laundry room, plates in the sink, and straighten books up. It was just in time for his 'soul friend' to burst through the door with a toothy grin.

"Hajime! Surprise we came to visit!"

Kazuichi was unaware that his screaming would cause panic in the rabbit, who let out a rather high pitched scream and squirmed about in Sonia's arms. 

She hushed him and held him tight, rubbing his back and just above his tail. His squirming ceased but he didnt stop hyperventilating. Sonia did her best to calm him.

"What the fuck was that? I know for a fact that Sonia doesnt scream like that."

The three of them froze as Hajime walked to the door. Kazuichi broke out into a nervous sweat, Gundham hid his face in his scarf, and Sonia remained frozen in place.

Finally they walked in slowly, and Sonia made her way to the front of them all.

Hinata looked her dead in the eyes, and she looked back, holding the small bunny hybrid out to him.

"Hinata, you've not left your house in a long time because of Nanami's passing. I hate to see you wither away. He is by no means a replacement but he's a gift from us to you, to help get you through it. Please accept him."

Hinata felt himself shake at the mention of her and his eyes fluttered down to the small rabbit who was shaking just a bit. He watched how the little pink nose on the hybrid twitched, smelling the new area. 

"Sonia I..."

"Hush! No words! Here." 

And with that she handed the bunny over. 

* * *

They left shortly after and Hajime looked down at the bunny who looked up at him.

There was a mutual moment of understanding. They were both confused and scared. Feeling some type of loss..

"You look cold, I'll turn on the fireplace. I hope you like tv.."

Hajime carried Nagito over to his couch where he sat down and allowed the bunny to rest on his lap. 

Komaeda spread out across his lap, laying on his back. Hinata placed a hand on his stomach and gently rubbed, surprised when the little hybrid's leg started thumping. 

* * *

Hinata turned the tv on, and with another remote, turned the fireplace on. It was a gas fireplace. But it provided warmth all the same. He watched the small hybrid smile, stretching again before shifting to curl up close to him.

Turning on a movie, he settled into place, pulling the hybrid ontop of him as he layed down on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket that rested over the couch. He lay it over top both of them, and the little hybrid nuzzled into him.

* * *

This felt right.

His world was piecing itself back together.

Hinata placed a hand in the Hybrid's hair, gently brushing his fingers through the unruly mess. 

It was soft much like Chiaki's.

He was sure that he'd grow to love this.

* * *


End file.
